The present invention concerns a ferroelectric or electret memory circuit, particularly a ferroelectric or electret memory circuit with improved fatigue resistance, comprising a memory cell with a ferroelectric or electret memory material exhibiting hysteresis and capable of being polarized to a positive or negative polarization state with a given polarization value, wherein the ferroelectric or electret memory material is a polymer or oligomer material, or blends or composites comprising materials of this kind, and with first and second electrodes provided directly or indirectly contacting the memory material in an arrangement such that by applying appropriate voltages to the electrodes, a potential difference can be generated over the memory material for polarizing an unpolarized memory cell, or inducing a switching between a polarization state of the memory cell and the opposite polarization state, or inducing a temporary change in the polarization state or value thereof in the memory cell.